The Itty Bitty Baudelaire New Year Special
by KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm
Summary: The clock is counting down the hours! See what Violet, Klaus, their parents, and some guests do to ring down the new year.


**A/N: Well, I feel terrific, for a change. I've almost been here for a month so my beta profile will get up and going! I've had other accounts so technically I've been here longer. But I don't think I can merge them. *sob***

**If you are ever interested in reading some Les Miserables stories you can check out GavrocheLesMis. I kinda abandoned it and I was working on the next post for one of my chapter stories when I thought of this story!**

**I kinda have to give credit to this person who's name I don't remember. Sorry. But I stumbled upon their story and it's something about a child-minder and it had itty bitty Baudelaires and I have been obsessed with the idea since. It's a really great story so if you're looking for something cute check out The Child-Minder.**

**The story is my own though. This takes place just after Klaus turned three and Violet will soon turn five. Hey, don't doubt me, Klaus turns thirteen while Violet is still fourteen therefore their ages can be like that. If you still doubt me, think about that for a moment. Are we good now? Good. Now, I suppose Sunny is nonexistent...awwwwh! I'll make up for that in a different fic sometime in the hopefully near future.**

**Well, I should stop blabbing so you can start reading because I had some pretty cute ideas. Enjoy!**

**...Oh yes...you might want to have a faint concept of how the game Clue works.**

* * *

The old grandfather clock tucked away in a corner of a staircase of the Baudelaire house struck eight.

Bong! Bong!

The doorbell rang as well and the man of the house ran to get the door.

Bong! Bong! Bong!

Across from the staircase was a little Klaus Baudelaire, who was starting to get fussy.

Bong! Bong! Bong!

"Hungry!" cried Klaus, immediately after the clock stopped chiming. He raised up his hands to his mother, showing he wanted to be held.

"Hungry!" he repeated as his mother, Beatrice Baudelaire, picked him up.

"I'm hungry too!" chimed in Violet, who had until then been tinkering away in the corner with some wood blocks. "Can we eat dinner now, pleeeease?" Beatrice smiled, leading her two toddlers into the dining room.

"Alright, dears," she concented, "we just have to get your father and our guests and we can have dinner." Beatrice sat Klaus in his high chair, which he still needed, and put Violet in the seat next to him. She then went to the parlor, where Bertrand was entertaining the other guests.

"Bertrand," the children could hear their mother say, "Violet and Klaus want dinner now, so why don't you bring the Snickets to the dining room?"

"Right, then!" said Mr. Baudelaire in his jolly voice. "Lead the way, Jaques, you know it by now." After Jaques Snicket led the party of the five adults into a bathroom and a coat closet, whey arrived in the dining room and started settling in. Beatrice and Bertrand started to shuffle food from the kitchen to the dining room while the three Snickets talked to Klaus and Violet.

"Violet, you must've grown five feet since I last saw you!" exclaimed Kit Snicket as she beamed at the children.

"Now Kit, we all know that's quite unrealistic," remarked Lemony Snicket, who had a hat on even though he was indoors. "You've only been away from Violet for about a week and the most she could possibly grow in that time is an inch or two." Kit rolled her eyes and she shared a laugh with Violet.

She then turned to Klaus, "And Klaus, you're looking fabulous with your glasses." Klaus smiled and handed his glasses to Kit sloppily. Kit laughed again and took them, looking through the lenses. It became very blurry to her, and she knew Klaus must have a strong prescription. It made her a bit sad because she knew he would probably need glasses his whole life, but she put it aside and gave him a wide smile.

"Are these for me?" she asked innocently.

Klaus whined and reached his glasses from her. "No! I need them!" Kit raised her hands in mock surrender and put his glasses back on his face.

At this point the table was overflowing with food, so all the Baudelaires and the Snickets sat down to eat.

When they had finished and the adults had satisfied Violet and Klaus' chants for dessert, everyone started to talk at the same time. Or rather, everyone except Violet and Klaus. If you have ever been a child at a dinner party, you probably know adults can go on talking for ages sitting at the table. This can make one very bored and anxious, and that was exactly what was happening to Violet and Klaus. Eventually, Klaus got up the nerve to ask.

"Mommy? Can we play?" Beatrice nodded and the two children scrambled out of the room before she had a chance to change her mind.

Violet went back to her wooden blocks immediately. She was trying to build a model for a building that would be stable and durable at the same time. Klaus wondered aimlessly around for a while before deciding to watch his sister's endeavor. He watched her for a few minutes before she stopped working and looked at Klaus, as to ask, 'Why are you staring at what I'm doing?' Klaus reached for a block and added it to the top of Violet's pile. She watched her tower wobble for a moment and was relieved to see it didn't fall down. She shot a glare at Klaus.

"Go play with your own things, Klaus," she said before turning around so her back was between Klaus and the tower. Klaus ran to his room with little steps and searched around for something he was sure he had somewhere around his room. He looked under his bed and saw what he was looking for. He dragged out a box and ran back to the living room.

The clock struck nine.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!

Klaus opened his box and started taking things out of it.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!

Violet heard some noise behind her and turned around to see what it was. She saw Klaus, with blocks of his own. He was trying to do what she was doing. Violet watched as he added block after block on his tower, each of them balancing more precariously than the last. Eventually Klaus had to stand on tiptoe to add the next block, and as he did the entire thing fell down. Violet saw his lip start to tremble and his eyes met hers for a moment before he started to cry. Violet stood up and wrapped her brother in a hug. She sat down with him on her lap and she started to re-arrange the blocks, showing him how to do it properly.

"Here Klaus," she said, making a firm square out of four blocks, "if you have a bigger base, the top of your tower will be more stable." She did a few stories and handed him a block.

"You try."

Klaus took the block and copied what Violet had done. He was able to do many stories of his building and he giggled, smiling at Violet. She smiled back at him and went back to her own tower. She tested her structure by taking out a few blocks and was pleased that her building still stood.

"Violet!" Violet turned and saw Klaus had done as much as he could to his tower, it now stretching slightly taller than him.

"Good job, Klaus!" Klaus grinned delightedly and Violet couldn't help grinning herself. His smile was contagious. Klaus ran out of the room and came back dragging Kit by two fingers- all he could fit his small hand around. He showed her his tower proudly, and she ruffled his hair.

"You made this, Klaus? Well done," said Kit, who had apparently seen Klaus grinning because she too had a huge smile on her face.

Klaus shook his head. "Violet."

"Violet built this?" asked Kit, quizzically. "But she's building her own tower...it looks brilliant, by the way, Violet."

"Thanks," smiled Violet, "but Klaus built his tower. I helped him in the beginning because his other one fell down."

"Ah," said Kit in understanding. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his tower, handing her a block.

"I can't play with you right now, Klaus," said Kit apologetically, "my brothers are probably wondering where you dragged me off to! I'll try to get everyone to move in here and then I can help you."

She turned with a brief smile to the children and walked back to the dining room where they were still talking. Klaus looked forlorn, still holding the block up in the air where had tried to hand it to Kit.

"Taller tower...?" he said to no one, and sat down dejectedly, watching Violet again. She was methodically removing blocks and quickly replacing them if her tower looked like it was about to fall. She was about to remove one from the bottom when Klaus' hand shot out and grabbed hers, the force making her topple onto her back away from the tower.

"Nuh!" exclaimed Klaus to his sister. Violet started giggling.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" she asked through laughs. She sat up and Klaus pointed to the block on top of the one Violet was about to pull out. It was a key block and it would have fallen off balance and made the while building come down.

"Oh..." she examined her structure for a moment. "Thanks, Klaus."

Klaus smiled and toddled off to find a book to read. He pulled out 'The Basics of the Water Cycle.' Violet went back to her building, checking her pieces more carefully now before she tried to pull them out. In the background, she could hear Klaus sounding out words quietly.

"Con..sation...conden...sen...station. No..." he murmured to himself. "Consendation. Con...den...sation. Condensation!" he announced triumphantly, then went on to the next word.

"Ervapration."

Violet tested a few more structural methods and she realized she had created an almost flawless design for a building. As long as there wasn't an earthquake and landslide at the same time... Violet grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and sketched out her tower so she could recreate it later. When she finished she looked around for something else she could do. She decided to read a book next to Klaus. She picked a light-hearted book, 'Sleeping Beauty.' She had sat down and gotten to the part that Aurora met the prince when she heard her name.

"Violet." Violet looked up to see Klaus, staring very intently at his his book.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at a word. Violet bent over to get a good look at it.

"That says phenomenon," said Violet. "It says that evaporation is the second phenomenon of the water cycle." Klaus didn't reply but went on reading the book with a very serious expression on his face. It made Violet smile to see him so intent on a book.

At this point, Kit had finally managed to drag the adults into the living room, much after the children had finished their building. Kit sat down on the other side of Klaus and put an arm around his shoulders, but he didn't even look up. Beatrice and Bertrand sat on the love seat, Lemony stayed in a swivel-chair away from lamps on the side closest to Beatrice, and Jacques sat in the middle of the sofa across from Violet, Klaus, and Kit, looking rather awkward on the large piece of furniture by himself. As they resumed their banter that was of little interest to Violet, she continued her reading.

"They probably won't recall any of this in the future, but at least you can bond with the children while you can," said Beatrice, her words going unnoticed by either of the children.

"I'm going to miss these times that we're allowed to visit you and see them," said Jaques, with a sigh.

"They're going to grow up not knowing who we are," sadly remarked Kit. "I think the two of them would be great recruits."

"It is for the best though," said Lemony quietly, sitting with his hands together, looking like he was in deep thought. "We don't want to endanger their lives before it's absolutely necessary."

Kit nodded, looking at the two little people she was siting on the sofa with. "It makes me with she wouldn't turn five quite as fast." All the adults nodded in agreement, sitting in silence for a moment.

The clock struck ten. Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!

Violet closed her book because she had finished.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!

Violet stood up and put her book back in it's place, and turned to face the adults. Everyone stared at each other for a moment, except Klaus who was still intently reading.

"Would you like to get out the party hats, Violet?" asked her mother. Violet nodded and her mother stood up and took her hand.

"We have to go to the attic," said Beatrice, starting to lead Violet out of the room. "The rest of you can start setting up the snack table," she called back.

Bertrand raised his eyebrows at the Snickets, causing a small laugh to ripple around the room. The four adults filed out of the room to get the foldable table, food, and drinks. They were just finishing setting it up when Beatrice and Violet got back with shiny hats and noisemakers. Violet went around the room, handing them out.

"A violet one for me, a gold one for you Mommy, a red one for Daddy, blue for Uncle Lemony, pink for Auntie Kit, Silver for Unkie Jacques, and green for-" at this point Violet stopped handing out hats and started giggling. She pointed at Klaus.

Klaus was sprawled out with his book. It was still open to the page he had been onand the corner pushed the glasses slightly off his face. His still large cheeks were squashed together, giving him an overall adorable appearance.

"I knew he wouldn't make it until midnight," said Bertrand fondly. "You owe me two dollars, Jacques." Jacques fished two dollars out of his pocket and grudgingly handed them to Bertrand.

Violet, with her violet party hat, walked up to Klaus and slowly, as to not wake him up, slid the band to the shiny green hat around his chin. She then went back to the adults as they all watched Klaus sleep for a moment.

"He kind of looks like a dunce, with that cone hat," commented Jacques quietly.

"Well, so do you," said Lemony.

With a laugh, Kit said, "We all do, really!" As everyone looked at each other amusedly, the room was filled with stifled laughter which eventually turned into rather loud coughing. The coughing caused Klaus to stir a bit, so Bertrand suggested they move to another room temporarily until Klaus woke up. They retired to the sitting room, which happened to be where all the board games were stored.

"Want to play a game?" Violet asked them all. She was met by nods all around, so she looked over the games for something everyone might enjoy.

"What about Clue?" Violet suggested.

"Clue sounds good to me," said Beatrice.

"I love that game!" exclaimed Kit. "Let's play that!"

Violet smiled and started to set up the game. She put Miss Scarlet closest to her (she always thought Miss Scarlet was the prettiest) which made Beatrice Mrs. Peacock, Kit Mrs. White, Lemony Professor Plum, Bertrand Mr. Green, and Jacques Colonal Mustard. He groaned.

"Colonel Mustard has such an ugly color!" he said, getting chuckles from the other adults.

"It's not funny," he murmured as Violet dealt out cards and sheets of paper to everyone with the names of the characters, the weapons, and rooms on them.

Violet rolled the dice and the game began.

A bit later, Violet was in good shape. She knew that either Mr. Plum or Mrs. White had done it with the lead pipe. What she needed to find out was where it was done. Violet moved into the lounge, a card she had.

"I suggest it was done...in the lounge, with the...candlestick, by Mr. Plum." Violet had the candlestick card too, and this turn would let her know who did it. Kit showed her the Mr. Plum card, and Violet marked it on her paper. So it was done by Mrs. While with the lead pipe. Now she just needed to do a lot of moving around.

Five minutes later, Violet was proud of herself. She had narrowed down her room search to either the billiard room, library, or kitchen. She moved into the billiard room.

"I suggest it was done in the billiard room by Mrs. White with the candlestick," she said. She had the candlestick and Mrs. White was in the envelope, so she hoped no one would have the billiard room so she could make her accusation. However, her father showed her the billiard room card. Violet marked her card and waited for her next turn.

In a different room, Klaus rubbed his eyes under his glasses and opened them. He realized he was asleep and no one was there. He let out a small cry, as one might make when they have just awoken from a nice sleep. He stood up, and something fell on his toes. It was the water cycle book he had been sleeping with and it had landed right on his two smallest toes. That and the fact he was alone and tired caused his eyes to water and he ran off to find someone.

Violet had just had her turn and no one had shown her the card for the library, so she was feeling very pleased.

"I want to make my accusation. I think it was-" Violet was interrupted by a wailing Klaus who ran straight to his mother and buried his head into her. Beatrice lifted him onto her lap, stroking his head and back comfortingly.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked him, pulling him slightly away from her and giving him the once over. Klaus' little hand went down to his foot where he grabbed his big toe and pulled it up in front of him. His two smallest toes were indeed red and starting to get puffy.

"What happened?" asked Beatrice.

"Book."

"The book hurt your toes?" Klaus nodded.

"What a bad book it is," said Beatrice, trying to get him to smile.

"Oh, no," said Klaus, his expression turning serious, "it's a good book. It just fell. That's all. Good book..." Smiles went around the room, and Kit whispered something to Lemony about cuteness.

The clock struck eleven.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!

Klaus sniffled and Beatrice kissed his toes with a smile.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!

"It just occurred to me that Violet never got to accuse anyone. If she's right, our game will be over." said Bertrand, sending the spotlight to Violet to give Klaus a moment.

"Oh, right!" said Violet. "I accuse Mrs. White with the lead pipe in the library." Violet opened the envelope and pulled out the cards, looking at them for a moment before smiling and laying down three cards that matched her accusation.

"Brilliant job, Violet!" said Kit, starting to collect everyone's cards. "I had almost got it but I didn't know which weapon it was."

"You know, Kit," said Lemony, "you're guilty."

When everyone continued to look confused, he elaborated, "It WAS Mrs. White, wasn't it? And Kit was Mrs. White."

Kit punched him playfully as she placed the cards in the box, Violet closing the lid immediately after. "That's really corny, Lemony."

Bertrand stood up and stretched, "Well, we can move back to the living room now. We should turn on the television. They'll be lowering the ball soon."

"I agree," said Beatrice, picking up Klaus and starting towards the living room. She sat down with him and turned on the television to the news channel while everyone else filed into the room. The news reporter was standing in Times Square while a whole hoard of people stood behind him. He was droning on about the fluctuations in the rise of oil stock every week for the past year.

"Ooh, chocolate," said Violet, eyeing a bowl on the table. She took it and sat on the floor in front of the television. Klaus looked over and got a chocolate craving, so the two of them sat together, shoving chocolate into their mouths.

"Don't give yourselves a stomachache," reminded their mother.

After a few minutes that involved most of the chocolate being consumed, Klaus rolled backwards on the floor.

"Too...full," he said, though he had both a smile and a bunch of chocolate on his face. Violet took a chocolate out of the bowl and wagged it in front of Klaus' face, and he turned his head away. "Bleech!"

Violet decided she was done too and put the chocolate bowl back on the table, though it's quantity was much depleted.

"Mommy?" asked Violet, "What time is it now?"

"It's 11:50. We're almost there!" said Beatrice.

"Is there anything you'd like to do before the new year?" asked Kit. Violet thought for a moment.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to do something fun?" Klaus nodded. Violet took Klaus' hand and led him to the back of the room where her tower was.

"You can knock it over," she said, smiling at him.

Klaus looked at Violet in disbelief, knowing how much the tower meant to her.

"Go ahead. I made a drawing of it so I can make it again in the new year."

Violet gestured to her tower again. Klaus took a few steps forward and met it head on, knocking over all the blocks which made loud noises but slipping in the process. He fell on his knees pretty badly and looked at Violet. His lip started to quiver and she knew what that meant. She pulled him on her lap, shushing him with one finger and rubbing his knees with the others hand. He settled down in a few moments and once he had calmed down enough he gave Violet a huge smile and hug. Violet hugged him back tightly and they felt like that could go on forever. They really did love each other. She was his sister. He was her brother. Their sibling bond could never be broken.

"Children!" called Beatrice urgently. "The ball is coming down!" The two of them quickly ran to join the adults, who were huddled around the television in anticipation. Violet quickly grabbed the noisemakers and handed them to people haphazardly while still making sure the colors corresponded with the hats they were already wearing. Everyone watched tensely while the ball continued to progress.

"Ten!" cried the crowd of people on the television.

"Nine!" cried Kit along with the crowd.

"Eight!" said Jacques.

"Seven!" exclaimed Beatrice.

"Six!" continued Bertrand.

"Five!" said Lemony.

"Four!" yelled Violet.

"Three!" screamed Klaus.

"Two!" cried everyone, joining hands.

"One!" They all bent their knees, ready to jump.

"Happy New Year!"

The clock struck midnight.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! New Years always makes me cry for some reason... I don't quite know why. Ever since September I've had profound thoughts about life. Every year that passes is one less I have with all the people I care about...**

**Anyways, sorry if the ending sounds sappy...I listen to iHeartRadio while I write and it was playing 'Good Time'...I don't like Carly Rae Jepson but I love Owl City. Now it's playing 'Go Hard (La. la. la)' Let's drive circles around the parking lot. Singing lalalalalalalalalalala. This song is crazy. Yet strangely addicting...**

**ANYWAYS, now I have satisfied my craving for a special, I can get back to my other stories. Yay! Updates on the way soon.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my stories! Plus I have people who have favorited and followed me as an author! I feel so loved! That totally keeps up my motivation. Thank you all so much.**

**I haven't been attempting to use Sebald code so if you have been counting the eleventh word since the doorbell rang you're going to get a lot of nonsense.**

**Feel free to PM me about anything. Not even story related. I love talking to people. Look at me, going on in this A/N even.**

**One last thing: when you get my code, you get a mention in my profile for all the ages. So go do your homework. So far the only person who has figured it out is IzzyQuagmire0907. You're so smart, Izzy! No wonder I li- *blush***

**Talk to all of you soon!**

* * *

I didn't realize this was a sad occasion.


End file.
